Violet’s Sacrifice
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: Violet has to sacrafice herself for her family


Requested by: Princess Butterfly Sparkle

In Downtown Metroville Bomb Voyage was out causing mayhem to the city.

(This story has no correlation to Sister's Love.)

The Incredibles, Frozone and Voyd were there at the scene of crime.

"Vous, les imbéciles stupides ne m'arrêterez pas!" Bomb Voyage yelled.

(Translation: You stupid Incredibles won't stop me!)

"Yes we will or my name's not Sarah Vowell!" Violet yelled out.

The Incredibles and Bomb Voyage looked at Violet weird.

"Who is Sarah Vowell?" Helen said.

"My voice actor." Violet said blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah." Helen said in realization. "Then I'm Holly Hunter."

"Craig T. Nelson." Mr. Incredible said.

"Huckleberry Milner." Dash said.

"Samuel L. Jackson." Frozone said.

"Eli Fucile for Jack-Jack." Mr. Incredible said.

"Dominique Louis." Bomb Voyage said.

"Sophia Bush." Voyd said.

(Breaking the fourth wall am I right? But back to the story)

"Anyways...You won't get away with this Bomb Voyage!" Dash says.

Bomb Voyage evil laughs and says Tu as tort petit garçon!"

(Translation: "You're wrong little boy!")

Bomb Voyage throws a bomb at the supers. All of them duck and hide away from the bomb. Bomb Voyage threw multiple bombs at a time. Like 3 per seconds. When he threw the three bombs Violet caught one intentionally. When it exploded it blew her to the brick wall and her face was red, there was blood on face and her hair and suit are ruined.

(So much for Edna saying **virtually indestructible suits.**)

"VIOLET!!!" Everyone yelled out. They all leave Bomb Voyage to check on Violet.

"Violet!" Helen said to her. "Violet wake up its Mommy!

Violet wakes up and say faintly "M-Mom?"

"Yes its Mom. Why did you catch the bomb?"

"Because I love you guys and I don't want anyone to get hurt and-."

After she said that she started coughing and she passed out.

"Bob! Get the police and tell them to get an ambulance!" Helen says frantically.

"Yes Helen!"

"Your gonna be okay Violet. Your gonna be okay. Please God save my sister." Dash says in tears.

* * *

At The Hospital: Violet woke up to see an IV, bandages, and her family, Voyd, and Frozone in her eyes.

"Violet! Your awake." Dash says and gives her a hug.

"Hi Dash. Your on my ribs and it hurts." Violet said.

"Oh sorry."

"Why did you sacrifice yourself honey?" Bob says.

"Because." After she said that she started crying.

"Why are you crying Violet?" Frozone says.

"Because your my family including you Frozone and you too Voyd. I don't know what i'll do if I loose you guys." Violet said in tears.

"You don't have to do that." Voyd says.

"But I have too. Mom your a high leading boss. You gave up your fame to have me, Dash, and Jack-Jack. When I grow up I want to be a high working superhero like you."

Helen was in shock for what she said. She was in tears and very proud of her

"Dad. Your incredible. No pun intended. I know what I said to you from what happened with Tony. I regret everything I said and did to hurt you. I'm sorry. You worked hard and will never stop believing in me or you."

Bob looked at Violet in the "I'm very proud of you honey." face.

"Dash. You may be a troublemaker but I love you. You've helped me through the cave, in the city, at DevTech, when I was sick in the other fanfiction story. I won't never forget the memories we shared."

Dash remembered all the times she shared with his sister.

"Jack-Jack. You may be a baby but we have shared some similarities we have. You make my day happy when I'm sad or I'm sick. Your so playful and cheerful. I hope when you grow up you'll rember me as your sister and your best friend."

"Vi-Vi." Jack-Jack said to Violet.

"Lucius. Your cool. And I mean ice cool. You saved me Dash, and Jack-Jack from the hypnotized supers. Your the best uncle I could ever ask for.

Frozone was trying so hard not to cry but he had to let it go.

"Karen. Your a big sister to me. After the whole ship event your a true super. Sure you have some flaws but that doesn't stop you from doing what you love. Being a super."

Voyd was crying so much.

"I love all of you so much. I can't express my love for everyone."

"We Are (Family)"

(from "Ice Age 4" soundtrack)

(Keke Palmer)

We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that

We are, we are

Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like

We look perfect to me

We got every kind of love

I feel so lucky indeed

They can keep on talking

It don't matter to me cause

We are, we are family

We are are are are (We are)

We are are are are (We are)

We are are are are (We are)

We are, we are family, family, family

We are, we are family

So what?

We don't look, we don't act

We don't walk, we don't talk

Like you do

So what?

If we hang just to hang

Ain't no shame

We gon' do what we want to

Cause we come from everywhere

Searching for ones to care

Somehow we found it here

We found us a home

We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that

We are, we are

Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like

We look perfect to me

We got every kind of love

I feel so lucky indeed

They can keep on talking

It don't matter to me cause

We are, we are family

OK, so the links in our chain makes us strange

But really they make us stronger

And I wouldn't replace not a thing

Mother or father

Cause we,

Cause we come from everywhere

Searching for ones to care

Somehow we found it here

We found us a home

We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that

We are, we are

Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like

We look perfect to me

We got every kind of love

I feel so lucky indeed

They can keep on talking

It don't matter to me cause

We are, we are family

(Family)

(We are)

We are, we are family

The whole crew was crying in happy tears. They had never seen Violet say that and sing like an angel before.

"Violet. We all love you too." Helen said.

"Your grown so much." Bob said.

"You showed your strength so much." Dash said.

"I hope you grow up to be successful hero like your parents Vi." Frozone said.

"You never gave up hope in yourself or any of us." Voyd said.

"We love you Violet Parr." Everyone said at once.

"I love you too."

Then everyone gave Violet a hugs and kisses. She really did sacrifice herself and her love for them.

The End


End file.
